Among the Stars
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: one of the last of his people but he is so much more. he will do whatever it takes to get rid of the reapers and save the Galaxy!


"Eden Prime was a major victory! The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit."

"And one step closer to the return of the Reapers"

"You wanted proof. There it is!" Ambassador Udina stated.

"This evidence is irrefutable, Ambassador. Saren will be stripped of his Specter status and all efforts will be made to bring him in to answer for his crimes." The Turian Councilor said.

"I recognize the other voice, the one speaking with Saren. Matriarch Benezia." Tevos spoke.

"Who is she?" Jane Shepard asked.

"Matriarchs are powerful Asari who have reached the final stage of their lives. Revered for their wisdom and experience, they serve as guides and mentors to my people. Matriarch Benezia is a powerful biotic, and she has many followers. She will make a formidable ally for Saren." Tevos told them.

"I'm More interested in the Reapers. What do you know about them?" the Salarian Councilor asked.

"Only what was extracted from the Geth's Memory Core. The Reapers were an ancient race of machines that wiped out the Protheans. Then they vanished." Captain Andersen explained.

"The Geth Believe the Reapers are Gods. And Saren is the Prophet for their return." Said Jane.

"We think the Conduit is the key to bringing them back. Saren's searching for it. that's why he attacked Eden Prime." The Captain stated.

"Do we even know what this Conduit is?" the Salarian asked.

"Saren thinks it can bring back the Reapers. That's bad enough." Jane stated.

"Listen to what you're saying? Saren wants to bring back the machines that wiped out all life in the galaxy, impossible. It has to be. Where did the Reapers go? Why did they vanish? How come we've found no trace of their existence? If they were real, we'd have found something."

"I tried to warn you about Saren, and you refused to face the truth. Don't make the same mistake again." Jane warned.

"This is different. You proved Saren betrayed the council. We all agree he's using the Geth to search for the Conduit, but we don't really know why?" Tevos told Jane.

"The reapers are obviously just a myth, Commander. A convenient lie to cover Saren's true purpose. A legend he is using to bend the Geth to his will." The Salarian said.

"Fifty thousand years ago, the reapers wiped out all galactic civilization. If Saren finds the Conduit, it will happen again!" Jane countered.

Tevos sighed "Perhaps I should bring in a… friend of mine, for a second opinion. He will most likely be able to shed some light on the Reapers you are talking about." She turned to the side where an assistant is standing. "Gaston! Bring me Naruto Namikaze."

Gaston nodded "At once honorable Councilor!" he said and hurried off.

At the mention of Naruto Jane Shepard and Ashley Williams perked up at seeing their husband again… they both knew they were both married to the same man and got over it years ago. They also knew he is married to Councilor Tevos and two other Asari… along with 1 other Human and 2 Humans belonging to a sub species of Humans… humans that were almost wiped out seeing as Naruto and those three humans are the last of the sub species.

"And now we wait." Tevos stated.

A half hour later Gaston came back with Naruto following behind him. Naruto's appearance surprised Captain Andersen, Ambassador Udina and everybody except Ashley, Jane and Tevos.

Naruto Namikaze, Son of Sara Namikaze and Richard Uzumaki, is a sub Human, yet looks the same as a normal Human.

"Yes, what is it you need, love?" Naruto said shocking most people in the chamber.

"Perhaps you can shed some light on the Reapers for us?" Tevos asked.

Naruto nodded, "As you, Jane and Ashley are aware, I am about 150,000 years old." Queue gasp from Udina and Andersen. "I have lived through the Reapers Purge twice, once when they wiped out my people, and once when they wiped out the Protheans. It seems that 50,000 years are up and the purge will begin again. The reapers tend to wipe out species that have become very advanced or have advanced very quickly. In a way they are peace keepers but the way they do it only causes destruction and causes turmoil and death to innocent lives. There are so many of them that it takes many years just to wipe out even a eighth of them… luckily there is only an eighth of their once great fleet left."

"If they are real then where do they go for 50,000 years at a time?" Tevos asked.

"Where else is it almost impossible to find them… Dark Space of course. In Dark Space they go into a state of hibernation while they leave one of their kind to watch over the various species till it finds the species to wipe out." Naruto explained.

Tevos nodded in acceptance, "understood, it seems that one of our species or even several of us are in danger and Saren is the one that we need to take down if we want to have a chance of surviving. Naruto… will you, Kushina, and Mikoto help us?" she asked.

Naruto smirked "Do you even need to ask honey?"

Tevos smiled lovingly "No, I guess I didn't need to, but I guess I felt the need to ask anyway." She said. "Now I suppose we have a way to tae down Saren with the help of Humans…"

"No it's too soon. Humanity is not ready for the responsibility of joining the specters." The Turian Councilor argued.

"You don't need to send a fleet into the traverse, and the ambassador get's his Human Specter… or Specters. Everybody's happy." Jane pointed out.

At that moment a shimmer in the air was noticed which revealed Kushina, Mikoto and Yugao to shimmer into existence. "So you three decided to drop your cloaking devices?" Naruto stated to which the girls nodded.

You four, step forward. It is the decision of the council that you be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance Branch of the Citadel." tevos stated.

"Specters are not trained, but chosen. they are forged on the battlefield with hardships and a strong will. those who rise above the rank and file." the Salarian councilor said.

"Specters are an ideal, a symbol. the embodiment of courage, discipline, and self-reliance. Specters are the right hand of the council, instruments of our will" Tevos continued.

"Specters bear a great burden. they are the Protecters of Galactic peace. both our first and last line of defense. the safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold." the Turian Councilor spoke.

"You five are the first Specters of the Human Race. this is a great accomplishment for the you and your entire species." Tevos continued.

"I'm Honored Councilor" Jane replied.

Naruto, Mikoto and Kushina nodded and spoke "We will do our very best to keep peace in the galaxy."

"We are sending you into the Traverse, after Saren. he is a fugitive from justice. you four are authorized to use any means necessary to bring him in to answer for his crimes against the Galaxy. if you can't bring him in then eliminate him." the Salarian stated.

"this meeting of the council is adjourned." Tevos announced as almost everybody left. the only people left in the chamber happened to be Naruto and his wives. Tevos walked up to Naruto and brought him into a hug and a deep kiss. "It's been two years my love… where have you been?" she questioned.

Naruto stared into her eyes and spoke softly "I've been investigating Saren's movements for the past two years. i've gotten some info but not much. he is decent at covering his tracks."

Tevos Nodded in understanding, "I understand love… i know you are very powerful but i can't help but worry for you… just promise me you will be careful." she pleaded.

Naruto nodded and gave her a soft loving kiss and whispered "I promise" into her ear.

Naruto then turned and walked away with Kushina, Mikoto and Jane following close behind. "Ok so Jane, i'm guessing we are to head to the alliance docking bay?" he asked.

Jane nodded "Yeah, that is where the Ambassador and the Captain told us to meet them." she answered as they stepped into the C-Sec Academy and rode one of the elevators up to the Docking Bay.

when they stepped out of the elevator they saw the Ambassador and Anderson motioning them over. when they walked up Udina turned to Jane "i've got big news for you Commander Shepard. Captain Anderson is stepping down as the commanding officer of the Normandy. this ship is yours now."

"She's quick and Quiet, and you know the crew. Perfect Ship for a Specter. treat her well Commander. Saren's gone. Don't even try to find him. But we know what he's after, the Conduit. He's got his Geth scouring the Traverse looking for clues." the Captain said.

"we've had reports of Geth in the Feros System, just before our colony they dropped out of contact. there have also been sightings of Geth on Noveria as well." Udina told Jane.

"Find out what Saren wants on Feros and Noveria. Maybe you can find out where the Conduit is before he does." Anderson said.

"Anything else sir?" Naruto asked.

"we have one more lead. Matriarch Banezia, the other voice in that recording? she has a daughter, a scientist, one who specializes in the Protheans. we don't know if she's involved, but it might be a good idea to try and find her. see what she knows. her name is Liara, Dr. Liara T'Soni." Udina informed.

Naruto sighed "Somehow i knew you were going to say something about Liara… one of my wives mind you. she doesn't work for Saren. if we know where she is then so does Saren which means we need to get there pronto or else she just might die… and i will not let my wife die. not if i can prevent it!" Naruto said.

Udina continued on "We have reports that she is on an Archeological Dig on one of the uncharted worlds in the Artemis Tou Cluster."

"It's best that we start there. if what Naruto has told me in the past then Liara will be a great ally to have." Jane acknowledged.

"You're a Specter now Shepard, you don't answer to us anymore." Anderson told her

"You may not answer to us anymore but your actions still reflect Humanity as a whole… all of you, your actions in the events to come will help shape Humanity. DON'T. MESS. IT. UP!" Udina finished.

"We won't mess this up Ambassador, you can count on us!" Kushina told him.

"I'm glad to hear that. remember you four, you were human long before you were specters. well i have a meeting to go to. Captain Anderson can answer any questions you may have." Udina said before turning around and entering the elevator.

Naruto nodded to the Captain before he walked into the ship. Jane staying outside to talk to Anderson while Kushina and Mikoto entered the ship as well.

A little later, after jane boarded the ship, she started speaking over the intercom so her voice reached throughout the whole ship. "Everyone, the is Commander Shepard Speaking. We have our orders. Find Saren before he finds the Conduit. I won't lie to you, this mission isn't going to be easy. for too long our species has stood apart from the others. now it's time for us to step up and do out part for the rest of the Galaxy. Let's show them what Humans are made of! Our enemy knows we are coming. when we go into the Traverse Saren's followers WILL be waiting for us. But we will be ready for them, too. Humanity needs to do this. not just for our own sake, but for the sake of every other species in Citadel Space. Saren must be stopped. and i promise you all, we WILL stop him!" Jane announced.

as Jane was speaking Naruto walked up behind her and gave her a hug from behind right after Joker told her "Good Job Commander, the Captain would be proud."

"Yes Jane, that was a very motivational speech. i'm quite sure the crew was enthralled by your speech. you are right, Saren needs to be taken down. he is a danger to everybody. Now let's go find Liara!"


End file.
